


Another Hour

by beautifullytragic



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Please Like Me, chenzel, first Chenzel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullytragic/pseuds/beautifullytragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long, Kristin had longed for everything just to slow down, but what happens when she gets the peace she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Chenzel fic ever, so I really hope it doesn't suck too badly! Enjoy!

For so long, Kristin had longed for it all to stop. Not because she wanted whatever "it" was to end, but because she longed for a simpler life. A life in which the basis wasn't secrecy and lies, even it felt so damn good at the same time. And finally, after years of feeling as though her life was constantly being lived with her as only a supporting character, she was center stage again. And it was a hell of a lot more lonely than she had remembered.

One October evening, a couple weeks before the tenth anniversary of her world beginning to spin on its axis and blast everything into fast forward, she sat alone in her temporary New York apartment, scrolling through her phone, who's lack of memory was holding her ability to take photos captive until she deleted some of the precious apps she held so dear. Just as she was about to lock the phone, having deleted enough photos of Maddie to free up some space, a tweet popped up. Kristin frowned, knowing that it must only have come from someone she followed, as she had put all other mentions on the 'do not disturb ' function. Clicking in, she saw that it was the Twitter page for Wicked that had tweeted her, asking if she was as astounded as they were that ten years had flown by since they had opened. Kristin gulped, seeing Idina had been tagged too and she momentarily thought about replying, but that would just cause a whole storm of more tweets, announcing all sorts of different "feels."

Although every strand of her being was begging her not to, she clicked in to Idina's profile, tapping the small square that held the brunette's icon to enlarge the photo. Kristin closed her eyes for a second and exhaled deeply, trying to keep her brain focused. Even glancing at a photo of Idina had always seemed to make everything go a little fuzzy, as though she was the sun, and you couldn't look too closely for fear of going totally blind. Sighing, she closed the app, and the desire to speak to Idina grew a little more.

With an ache inside her chest, she looked at the thread of texts on her phone that linked her and Idina, blue speech bubbles filling the screen. It had always been the same, she had been the one to text and had never received a reply. Never. Not even when she and Idina had been involved in their, what only could be described as affair, Kristin had never received one text from Idina, apart from some days when she had forgotten what time her call time was the next morning. Idina had always preferred to call, saying that texting takes up far too much and she wanted to hear her voice anyway. Kristin had found it infuriating she could send anything she liked, whether it be a simple "Are you alright?" after she heard another blazing argument between Idina and Taye in her dressing room, to a long-winded drunken paragraph declaring her undying love, and receive nothing but stony silence or a minute long phone call in return. Scrolling through the last texts she had sent, Kristin cringed, knowing that they had been sent under a drunken stupor, trying to rouse an answer from the woman she hadn't spoken to in nearly four years.

"It's always been you", had been sent from the bathroom of an upscale restaurant after Kristin's blind date had gone so badly, she was half-tempted to climb out the window.

A "Happy New Year" text sent at one minute to midnight. She had half expected a reply to that one, after seeing that Taye was in LA filming, and she knew that Idina was in New York alone, but still, nothing.

"It's been 10 years, and it's still only you", had been sent after she had spent a rather tearful evening watching old clips of their run on Wicked on YouTube, the grainy video of her last "For Good" reducing her to tears.

Tears began to fill Kristin's eyes as she kept scrolling, that old feeling of never being good enough for Idina surfacing again.

"I know we don't talk anymore, and you probably don't care but I love you", sent quickly one night, Kristin could remember how tears had fell from her eyes and she had quickly locked her phone and threw it across the room, terrified that this one text would be the text to illicit a response.

After a particularly hard day where nothing had seemed to go right in the summer, Kristin had down at her laptop, with her laddered tights and ripped coat and YouTubed videos of Idina giving interviews, just so she could hear her voice. Sometimes, she thought she had forgotten what Idina sounded like, but deep down she knew that was one voice she could never forget. In a wave of emotion, after listening to "I Feel Everything" for the millionth time she had grabbed her phone, typing, "I never stopped loving you. I thought I'd moved on but here I am."

The last text she had sent had been over a month ago, a simple "I miss you" after seeing one too many news reports that Idina's marriage to Taye was on the rocks, not that it was the first time it had been reported, but more and more things seemed to be pointing towards the fact that something wasn't working with them anymore. Kristin had hoped for a reply to that, and she remembered how she had sat, wishing her phone to ring and dreading it to at the same time.

Her finger hovered over the "Write a message" field and she bit her lip, that tweet had knocked her, and she knew that Idina would have gotten the notification too. She wondered if any of this had the same effect on Idina, although she knew she had Walker to be distracted by, she didn't have as much time alone. Groaning, Kristin locked her phone and threw it beside her on the couch, landing half under a cushion.

The silence in her apartment was deafening, and she was about to lean over to grab the television remote when an incoming message tone broke the serenity. She pressed the "On" button and the TV sprang into life. With one hand, she channel-surfed, hoping to find some trashy reality show she could lose some brain cells watching, and grabbed her phone in the other. She glanced down at her screen, before dragging her eyes back to the television. Wait. She blinked and looked at her phone again, the White lettering standing out so brightly, that she had to squint slightly to see.

Beside the little green message icon, the name "Idina Menzel" stood out, and Kristin blinked again, surely this was her brain just playing tricks on her. She unlocked her phone, and there, under all the fields of blue, unanswered messages were four words that seemed to create a pulling sensation in her stomach, and she began to find it hard to breathe.

"Can I see you?


End file.
